


Forbidden

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father had always said that, as a Malfoy, there was nothing he wanted that he could not have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for Moretta, myself and anyone else who attempted nanowrimo this year in an effort to attain novelist status. Also, if you don’t get this, you shouldn’t be reading fan-fiction. written at: December 02, 2008.

**Forbidden**

His father had always said that, as a Malfoy, there was nothing he wanted that he could not have. Now, as Draco sits at the kitchen table, of the hotel, using his wand to cut open the top of a pomegranate, he thinks what his father really must have meant was -nothing outside of reasonable bounds.

And as he watches hundreds of tiny seeds fall into the glass bowl in his lap, he wonders when exactly was it that Harry Potter fell into the category of _reasonable bounds_? Because, if he thinks about it, it hadn't seemed so long ago that the boy was something untouchable.

Beautiful and perfect, and undeniably forbidden, especially where Draco Malfoy was concerned. Now, as he looks over at the bed on which Harry lies, half clothed and sprawled out beneath the comforters he tries to remember the exact point in time, when that all changed, but can't quite recall it.

Logic says it must have taken place after the fall of the Dark Lord, but before the End Of Year Ball, that was thrown in celebration of the former fact, more than it was in honor of their graduating. Especially since, as everyone was more than aware, they (as well as everyone else) in fact skipped basically the entire year for the same reason, under very different circumstances.

Circumstances Draco preferred not to think about.

Besides, that wasn't the point, the point was that, that was the night Harry ditched his supposed girlfriend in favor of making out with Draco himself, in the confines of an unused classroom. It was also the night Harry's said girlfriend broke up with him, due to the marks Draco hadn't quite forgotten _not_ to leave.

Which, is ultimately what lead to Harry belonging less to _them_ and more to _him_. Of course, it's not permanent. Not yet, Draco thinks as said boy shifts in bed, and Draco stands from his spot, taking the seeds and walking across the room to his side. Sitting down on the bed beside him, Harry blinks sleepily up at him. "Draco." He says with a yawn and a smile.

"Good morning, Harry." Draco replies. The dark haired boy sits up slowly, gathering his bearings, as Draco carefully places the glass bowl on the bedside table. It makes a slight clinking noise and Harry looks at him curiously. "I brought breakfast." Draco whispers, softly.

Harry's smile broadens and he puts an arm around his neck, pulling him forward, "oh, you did, did you?" he asks, threading his fingers through his hair, before kissing him. The feeling is elation, and for a moment Draco forgets how to think, as he always does when Harry kisses him. Still, he manages to reach over and grab a few of the red-stained seeds.

When the kiss ends, he holds them out for Harry's inspection. The boy wrinkles his nose. "Aren't you supposed to eat the fruit?" he asks incredulously, and Draco laughs in amusement.

"Now, where's the fun in that, love?" He replies, in a mischievous tone that Harry doesn't quite catch, as he gives him a skeptical look. Nevertheless, not being one to displease, said boy takes the seeds from Draco's hand, and depositing them one after another into his mouth, he swallows, before leaning forward for another kiss.

With a slow pleasurable smile, Draco more than willingly complies, and after a moment, all thought of the forbidden is forgotten.

**End**


End file.
